Can't Fight These Feelings
by MurdocksChicka
Summary: Face realizes he has feelings for Murdock.


Title: Can't Fight These Feelings  
  
Author: Kara Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
Rated: R (SLASHINESS)   
  
Archive: YES  
  
Summary: Face realizes he has feelings for Murdock.  
  
Warnings: THIS IS SLASHY! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU'RE NOT INTO THIS SORT OF THING. This is my first attempt at slash. So don't throw and veggies at me... PLEASE... :) There is a bit kissing in here. NO SEX.... Sorry guys!! LOL  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the boys I just write about them.  
  
Copyright: Characters of The A-Team are owned by Stephen J. Cannel.  
  
(c) Kara "Murdy" Kirk ( Murdocks_Chicka )  
  
  
  
  
Can't Fight These Feelings  
  
  
On a warm, mid September night, a light breeze rustled through the trees making a whispering like sound. The crickets played their melodic music for their audience. Taking in the tranquil moments, Lieutenant Templeton Peck sat at the lakes' edge, staring into the darkness. The only light was from the moon. Casting its eerie shadows upon the water. The smell of burning wood and toasted marshmallows tickled his nose. Hearing the low murmurs of his friends' voices from a distance. He needed this quiet time and relaxation. His mind was cluttered with thoughts of his best friend, Captain HM Murdock.   
  
When they met in Vietnam, their friendship blossomed instantaneously. They were always together, practically joined at the hip. If one was in trouble, the other was always a step behind to back him up. They got even closer when they were captured by the VC and imprisoned in a POW camp for six months. The sick and sadistic General Chao and his guards performed horrible acts on them. Trying to break them for information or just using them as their play toys. Both of them still have their nightmares and ghosts from that time. But to each other, they are the calm after the storm. Comforting each other. Letting each other know things will be all right. AND that those animals couldn't hurt them anymore.  
  
Face's feelings became just more than brotherly love. Somewhere along the way, he fell in love with the crazy pilot. Not knowing how or why it happened.  
  
"Are these feelings for real or am I nuttier than a fruit bar?" He silently asked himself.  
  
He noticed his feelings for HM became stronger when he took a bullet for Hannibal. They were stuck between a rock and hard place trying to find a way out of the county. But with Colonel Decker blocking all accessible roads, they were trapped.  
  
Temp remembered looking into his paled face seeing the hurt in his glossy brown eyes and the expression of excruciating pain that twisted upon his mouth. He started getting hot with fever. There was so much blood loss and the wound had started to get infected. In desperate need of medical attention, Hannibal had sent him and Tawnia to the ranger station for medical supplies. He didn't want to leave his side, in fear of it being the last time he ever looked or touched the lanky figure again. But Face knew he was in good hands. With Hannibal and BA, he knew they wouldn't let him die. As much as BA threatened the captain, he cared for him a great deal. More so than he let on. He gave one last look at HM and hurried out the door with Tawnia.  
  
As if on cue, the con man was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of HIS voice.  
  
"Hey Muchacho! Everyone's hittin' the hay. Ya comin'?"  
  
"Uh yeah. In a minute." He replied.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Facey?"  
  
"NO. Just taking in the surroundings. It's a nice night so I figured I'd enjoy it."  
  
"WHOA! Lieutenant Templeton Peck ENJOYING the great outdoors? That's a little hard to believe. You're always afraid of getting those expensive suits of yours dirty." He giggled.  
  
"Funny Murdock. Real funny. I'm so glad you think making fun of me is amusing to you."  
  
"Hey come on Face. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry I upset ya." The pilot, sticking his hands into the pockets of his traditional khakis turned to leave.  
  
"Wait HM."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you...will you sit with me for a while?"  
  
"SURE! Ya don't have to ask ME twice." Murdock sat close to him. Temp sighed, as he smelled the sweet aroma coming off the captain. He wanted to make his move. Wanting to grab HM telling him his feelings. But he was afraid. Afraid of rejection. Not only from Murdock, but also from the other members of the team.  
  
"What's really goin' on in that pretty boy mind of yours Face? You can tell me. Ya know I'm always here for ya. Well more or less. Sometimes the old thinkin' machine goes outta order."  
  
"This is it Templeton. Tell him." He thought. "Murdock I have.... Something I want to tell you."  
  
"Lay it on me."  
  
"We've been friends for a long time." He said turning towards him. "And I ah...um...well..."  
  
"Spit it out sheesh."  
  
Face brought HM's lips to his. Planting a soft but warm kiss upon them. When he broke the forbidden kiss he saw the shocked look on his face. His heart fell to his stomach and the tears welled up in his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm.... I'm sorry Murdock." He quickly got up and started walking down the beach.  
  
Touching his lips the lanky pilot went after Peck. "FACE! FACE! Wait up!"  
  
"I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm so sorry." He sobbed.  
  
HM stepped in front of Face stopping him. "You stop right there Lieutenant. Why would ya be sorry for somethin' like that?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you felt the same way I do about you. But obviously you don't. Murdock, somewhere down the line I feel in love with you. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh. Everything about you drives me insane. I can't fight these feelings anymore. I love you. I have for a long time. It just never clicked until you got shot. I was afraid I'd lose you. The thought of never gazing into your eyes or having you in my life scared me."  
  
"Why didn't ya tell me before now?"  
  
"I wanted to be sure these feelings were true. I understand if you never want to speak to me again." Face started to walk again.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP! How do ya know I don't feel like you do?"  
  
"Just by the look on your face when I kissed you."  
  
"FACE I AM in love with you! Couldn't ya see that? All those times you'd go out with those girls made me jealous. It hurt to see someone else on your arm 'sides me. I wanted to be the one you held and caressed. I never said anything 'cause I didn't think ya swung that way."  
  
"You're...you're serious? You love me?"  
  
"Yeah Facey. I'm as serious as a heart attack. I've had this feelin' for ya since Nam. I can't believe ya never picked up on that."  
  
"I'm sorry Murdock. I had no idea."  
  
"Well now ya know." The older man took Face into his arms. "Are ya sure about this Temp? I mean you and I? I wanna know what you're thinkin'."  
  
"Right now I'm thinking about how happy I am. HM I WANT to be with you and you only. I know I'm not the greatest at commitment, but you and I could work."  
  
Murdock took his soft face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Tasting the con man's sweet breath and smelling his expensive cologne. After the kiss ended, Face looked at Murdock with serious eyes.   
  
"What about BA and Hannibal? Should we tell them?"  
  
"We have to. It's only fair. All's fair in 'love and war' Facey. They'll understand."  
  
"Uh Murdock? How would you like it if we took a dip in the lake?"  
  
"I don't have my trunks on."  
  
"Who said ANYTHING about trunks?" He asked playfully with a seductive smile.  
  
They started stripping off their clothing until naked bodies stood before each other.   
  
"Last one in the lake is a rotten egg." Murdock chanted taking off into the water.  
  
They frolicked and splashed each other, giggling like school children. Holding one another placing sweet kisses on their lips.  
  
In the shadows, Hannibal watched the couples' actions in the lake. He took a drag off his cigar and blew a stream of gray smoke from his mouth. He smiled to himself. It made him happy to see the two most fragile members of his team unite with each other. The Colonel wanted nothing but happiness and a life long supply of love for them both. "Way to go Kid. I knew you'd tell him." Face never told Hannibal directly he had feelings for Murdock. He had figured it out by his actions and his words. He watched the two come up from under the water hugging each other. Taking another puff of his habitual cigar he smiled again. "I love it when my team comes together."  
  
  



End file.
